L'acool Nuisible
by hellsnight
Summary: Envy à mal à la tête, il se rend dans un bar et en guise d'aspirine boit de l'alcool. Malheureusement pour Edward Elric, il tombe sur lui lors de son moment d'ivresse. One shot EdXEnvy /!\ LEMON ! dites ce que vous en pensez !


Me demander pas pourquoi, mais j'avais une importante envie d'écrire, donc voilà une petite fic écris rapidement, oneshot évidement, dans le tête de notre palmier préféré :).

**Rated :** M, évidement XD

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas évidement, sinon se serait plus une fic. Le seul qui m'appartiens c'est le barman :D.

**Auteur** : Hellsnight

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographe, mais au moins je pense que c'est lisible :)

Bonne lecture ( ATTENTION LEMON ) !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**L'alcool Nuisible **(désolé pour ce titre pourri)

_--POV Envy-- _(petite précision)

Je posais violemment mes coudes sur le comptoir et mettais mon menton entre mes mains. Avant de les glisser dans mes cheveux pour appuyer mes paumes contre mes tempes. Le barman m'observa bizarrement. Je soupirais et lâchais :

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Ce que vous avez de plus fort.

Il ne bougea pas, continuant de me détaillé :

- Ouais, ça va je sais vous trouver ça pas normal que je me trimballe fagoter comme ça en plein hiver. Maintenant je voudrais ce que vous avez de plus fort s'il vous plaît.

Il fronça les sourcils et je lui lançais un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'active. Je contais pas le tuer, alors il pouvait bien se grouiller un peu s'il ne voulait pas que je revienne sur ma décision. Tout ce que je voulais c'était un truc pour me stopper mon mal de crâne, et franchement, l'alcool agissait comme un aspirine chez moi, tant qu'il était fort bien sur. Le verre fut poser brutalement devant moi et il tourna un peu sur lui même, je le stoppais en posant ma main autour. J'entendis le bar man débouché une bouteille et un alcool translucide fut versé. J'attrapais mon verre aussitôt et le portais à mes lèvres, penchant la tête en arrière, je le but d'une traite :

- T'as une sacrée descente petit !

Je levais les yeux en ricanant :

- Si vous aviez vu la taille du chibi, vous ne m'appelleriez pas petit.

Le bonhomme rigola, et s'alluma une cigarette. Je lui lançais un regard signifiant que je voulais être resservi. Il le rempli, je bus de nouveau. Je reposais mon verre ainsi quatre fois de suite, pour le porter quatre fois de suite à mes lèvres, avalant le tout d'une gorgée. Le barman s'esclaffa :

- J'espère que tu as de l'argent petiot, ça va te revenir cher.

J'acquiesçais en balançant un porte monnaie rempli de pièce sur le comptoir. Inutile de précisez qu'il ne s'agissait pas du mien, je l'avais piqué au crétin que j'avais tué pour me passer les nerfs. Même si ça n'avais pas changé grand chose… M'enfin… Le bruit de la porte retentit plusieurs fois à mesure que mon verre se remplissait et se vidait. Il y avait une trentaine de client, beaucoup pour un si petit bar. Je soupirais en sortant la montre d'argent que j'avais piqué au fullmetal. A mon avis il ne tarderais pas à venir la chercher.

Je demandais au barman de me laisser la bouteille et je lui demandais de m'en donner une autre avant de partir. Il regarda le porte monnaie que je lui avais donné et il dit en fronçant les sourcils :

- Tu dois être préoccupé pour boire tout cet alcool petit ? T'as des problèmes ?

J'acquiesçais, incapable de dire quoi que se soit, seul le goulot de ma bouteille m'obnubilant. La tête me tournait sérieusement, l'alcool faisait son effet :

- Tu veux en parler ?

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire puis elles s'ouvrirent pour sortir quelques mots que je ne retins pas :

- Mon seul problème, c'est que j'ai envie de faire des truc à mon chibi et que je sais pas où il est.

- Ton chibi ? C'est qui, ta petite copine ?

Je m'esclaffais et attrapais la bouteille sur le comptoir :

- Non, pi' c'est un mec… D'abord.

Mes pieds touchèrent le sol, et je tanguais dangereusement. C'était quand même vachement bizarre l'alcool, ça me rendait presque joyeux. Je me demandais où étais le fullmetal nabot, peut-être que je le verrais bientôt ? Je tâchais de remarquer la porte pour éviter de me la prendre. Mes épaules se cognèrent :

- 'sont pas assez larges vos portes ! râlais-je.

J'entendis les gens du bar rire, mais je m'en contre fichait. J'approchais la bouteille de mes lèvres et bût une longue gorgée en avançant. Ça tournais beaucoup quand même à central, ils devraient penser à arrêter de tanguer, ça donnait mal au crâne. Ou alors c'était moi qui tournais. J'avais chaud aux oreilles. Et puis ma gorge était tout chaude. Je passais par une petite ruelle mal famé derrière le bar, vide de toute personne, avec pour seul occupants des containers. On me bouscula. Je grognais et regardais la personne. Whoua ! J'avais l'impression de voir le fullmetal shorty ! Ouais, l'alcool ça me réussissais pas décidément... J'avais des visions bizarres… Au moins j'avais plus mal à la tête :

- Envy rends moi ma montre !

Merde, le minus avait la même voix que le chibi. Je clignais des yeux et souris largement en le voyant :

- Edo ! lançais en ouvrant grand les bras comme pour lui faire un câlin.

Il ne bougea pas, ça me vexa :

- Rends la moi ! dit-il

Je levait un sourcil et baissa les bras, sortant sa montre de ma poche, la levant tout au dessus de ma tête :

- Envy ! S'il te plaît donne la moi !

- T'a cas venir la chercher ! Pi' tu dois me faire un câlin pour que je te la donne.

- Rêves pas.

Il soupira et sauta pour attraper la montre. Une fois, deux fois… Il rougit en serrant les dents, alors que j'ouvrais de nouveau les bras:

- Arrêtes ton petit jeu ! J'en es besoin !

- Non, non, non, scandais-je en avançant vers le bout de la rue.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, mais mon cerveau était bien trop ralenti pour que je puisse me défendre, je me retournais pour me prendre le nabot de plein fouet. Il s'écroula sur moi et je tombais lourdement dos au sol. Mes bouteilles m'échappèrent des mains dans un bruit de verre cassé. Sa montre s'était barrée aussi pour le coup. Il se releva pour aller la chercher et je lui attrapais la cheville. Il s'étala au sol. Je ricanais sans lui lâcher la cheville et je le vis se retourner :

- Lâche ma cheville, de toute façon j'ai ma montre.

Il se redressa en me la montrant et la rangea dans son pantalon. Je me mis sur le ventre en grognant, la main toujours sur sa cheville, je me redressais à quatre pattes :

- M'en fou. T'm'as pété mes bouteilles…

Il ricana :

- Elles étaient déjà vide.

- Ta gueule le microbe… Tu…

Mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens. Je penchais la tête sur le côté. C'qu'ils étaient beau, tout dorée comme… De l'or en fait. Et puis son visage était vraiment trop angélique… J'avançais mon visage du sien et il s'esclaffa :

- T'es vraiment pitoyable quand t'es bourré, on croirait que tu viens d'atterrir sur une autre planète… Tu…

Sa phrase se perdit car mes mouvements trop rapides pour mon cerveau trop ralenti collèrent mes lèvres contre les siennes… Mes genoux se râpèrent sur le sol et je glissai. Je tombai allongé sur lui, essayant de m'introduire dans sa bouche. Ma main droite vint se poser sur sa joue tandis que celle de gauche s'engageait déjà vers sa veste. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, tandis qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de me repousser. Je m'écartai en déboutonnant sa veste :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fullmetal à deux balles ? Ça te plaît pas ?

- Lâches moi crétin ! lança-t-il rouge écarlate, les yeux brillants.

Je passais ma main sous son débardeur, le sentant sursauter au contact de mes doigt gelés, mes lèvres attaquant a présent sa nuque. Sa main destiné à me repousser se retrouva donc coincée entre lui et moi. Je sentis ses doigts bouger contre mon torse tandis que je le mordais violemment dans le cou. Un cri s'en suivit, cri de douleur certainement, j'avais le goût du sang dans la bouche. Je regardais le visage énervé, paniqué, gêné du nabot :

- T'es totalement barrée ! s'écria-t-il paniqué, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! ENVY NON !

Son énervement me fit éclater de rire, alors qu'il avait poser sa main sur mon bras glisser sous son t-shirt, afin de me repousser. Je me redressais et me débarrassais de sa main. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, une main sur ses poignets au préalable regroupés. Il fulminait. Je l'entendis râler sous mon poids et je ricanais en posant brutalement mes doigts sur son débardeur pour le déchirer. Il cria encore une fois, tâchant de bouger un maximum. Mes yeux s'agrandirent devant son torse musculeux et appétissant. Le blondinet était à moi ce soir. J'avais de la chance. Je me mordis la lèvre avant de reprendre :

- Ta tresse, ne me plaît pas ce soir.

- Quoi ?

Je fonçai de nouveau sur lui, posant ma langue sur le haut de son buste, glissant celle-ci jusqu'à ça blessure, je le sentis frissonner(et grincer des dents) à ce contact puis je léchais lentement la blessure encore signante passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux blond pour lui enlever son élastique. Je le regardais sous moi, incapable de bouger. A ma merci, c'était le cas de le dire. Il redressa ses genoux, mais cela ne changea pas grand chose, je me retrouvais juste plus sur son abdomen que sur ses jambes. Il les baissa de nouveau en soupirant de désarroi. Ma langue continua de tournoyer sur sa plaie, tandis que je percevais quelques gémissement de douleur : Oui, ça devait piquer. Je fit glisser ma langue le long de sa nuque, remontant vers son visage. Je posais violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes appuyant mon pouce sur son menton pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Je jouais avec sa langue un instant le sourire aux lèvres malgré le baiser, avant de me rendre conte qu'instinctivement, lui aussi. Je ricanais, ma vision n'était pas très net, mais j'avais envie de lui. Je tâchais de retirer mon t-shirt comme il le fallait, mais, agacé de ne pas y arriver, je le déchirais lui aussi. Je collais mon torse contre le sien, lui faisant aisément sentir ma musculature, posant mes coudes sur le sol dur, plongeant mon regard dans le sien :

- ARRETES ! cria le mini nabot rouge tomate.

Je ricanais de nouveau et remarquais une blessure sur sa joue :

- Oh, t'es blessé chibi-chan…

- Ta gueule ! LACHE MOI MERDE !

Je ris et passais ma langue sur la blessure, tandis que je l'entendis grogner. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Je la pris entre mes doigts pour faire face à son regard haineux. Je lui souris, léchant ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Je descendis ma main vers son pantalon, glissant mes doigts sur son torse doux, j'en lissais le bord du doigt, glissant de temps à autre mon index en dessous :

- Fait pas cette tête microscopique minus, on vas bien s'amuser toi et moi, je sens même qu'on vas se… rapprocher.

Sur ce mot je levais les hanches et ma main glissa sur le bas de son abdomen, il hoqueta de surprise, sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire arrogant, tandis que mes doigts glissaient à l'intérieur de son pantalon… Mais au moment ou je crus toucher le tissu du boxer, je me rendis conte, en sentant sa peau me brûler les doigts, que j'avais aussi glisser ma main en dessous. Cet endroit ardent me fit ressentir toute la chaluer émanant de son corps lorsque je le frôlais. Mes yeux pétillèrent :

- Fullmetal…

- Ça va ! J'y peux rien ! Je contrôle pas mon corps !

Alors que ma main empoignait sa virilité, mes lèvres se posèrent ardemment sur les siennes, le mordant à moitié. Mon poignet commença quelques lents vas et viens. Sa chaleur manquant certainement de me consumer les doigts… Peu importe. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger rapidement, comme si une soudaine pulsion s'était emparée de lui, comme si soudainement je n'étais plus l'homonculus qu'il abhorrait, juste un objet qu'il désirait énormément. Ma main desserra son étreinte sur ses poignets, son bras glissa derrière mon dos, me collant davantage à lui. J'eus beau essayer de me redresser légèrement, son autre main glissa brusquement vers mon torse pour lui faire subir quelque chose entre les caresses et les griffures. Des frissons répandirent une chaleur glacée le long de mon échine. Je n'y tenais plus. Je lâchais ses lèvres et descendis ma langue le long de son torse, parcourant chaque détail comme s'il eût s'agit d'un met d'exception, le mordant par endroits. Ces gémissements m'étonnèrent. Je baissais mon boxer, ayant précédemment balancé ce qu'il y avait dessus dans le coin de la ruelle. Comme quoi une ruelle mal famée, restais mal famé, en général, c'était des drogué ou des ivrognes dans cette rue. Là, c'était un homonculus baisant avec un alchimiste d'état. Ou bien un alchimiste d'état baisant un homonculus, j'étais bien trop inconscient pour en juger. J'approchais du fullmetal, lui scandant de faire ce que je souhaitais :

- Non pas ça ! s'étrangla-t-il en s'empourprant, semblant retrouvé une certaine conscience.

- Fait pas ta vierge effarouchée, faut bien mouillé, sinon tu vas avoir mal.

- Mouille autrement… balança-t-il en tournant la tête de côté. Puis j'ai jamais dit que j'irais jusque l…

Je posais ma main dans ses cheveux et l'obligeais à me faire du bien. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, cherchant à me repousser, mais ce geste ne faisait qu'accentuer ses vas et viens, et consentant ou pas, je m'en fichais pas mal. Effectuant des pressions sur sa tête, soupirant en ricanant en même temps. Je n'aurais jamais pensée faire ça au fullmetal un jour… Et je n'aurais jamais penser qu'il me ferait ceci. Mon souffle irrégulier était très bruyant, mon torse était devenu humide et l'étreinte de ma main sur l'objet de son plaisir étai plus forte que jamais. Ses gémissements me parvenaient malgré son action, qu'il avait finalement acceptée soit dit en passant. J'accélérais mes vas et viens aussi bien sur sa tête que sur sa virilité et avant qu'il ne soit à bout, je lâchais sa tête et m'encartais en lui retirant son boxer. Alors que je lui relevais les jambes, je perçus son souffle plus que saccadé, ressemblant énormément des gémissement incontrôlés. Il posa sa main sur mon torse. Je le redressais sur mes genoux, le laissant me toucher à sa guise avant de poser mes mains sur ses hanches et d'appuyer violemment.

Son cri perça la nuit. et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, son bras de métal passa derrière mon cou, me collant contre son torse humide. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur mes épaules : des larmes. Son corps ardent me brûlait les lèvres lorsqu'il me colla d'avantage à lui, mes vas et viens reprenant. Je le fit pencher en arrière pour atteindre ses lèvres. Celles-ci s'entrelacèrent avec les miennes brusquement, cherchant à ne pas les perdre, ou cherchant à m'évoquer ce qu'il ressentait. La nuit était silencieuse, et les bruits que faisaient Edward étaient entre le hurlement de douleur, les sanglots, et les gémissement. Mes mains sur ses hanches resserrèrent leurs prisent à mesure que j'accentuais mes vas et viens, changeant de mouvement ou de rythme de temps à autres… Son étreinte se fit encore plus dru, je lâchais ses lèvres… Sa virilité était collé à mon corps… Mon plaisir se fait extrêmement ressentir…Edward… Il arriva à son but, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau… Hurlant mon nom, une ardente chaleur se répandant sur le bas de mon torse. Je le collais à moi, me demandant brièvement si je ne lui avais pas cassé quelques côtes et enfin ce fût l'extase. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ses hanches… Je tombais sur le blondinet, ma tête collé à son torse humide. Je constatais avec joie qu'il ne pleurait plus… Je sentis son abdomen se soulever lentement, à mesure que mes yeux se fermaient…

....

- Petit, tu vas bien ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, assis, adossé contre le mur de la ruelle. Défringué, avec pour seul tenue mon boxer. Je levais les sourcils, me demandant si j'avais rêvé, ne voyant pas mon chibi. Juste le barman de la vielle, sauf qu'il faisait jour :

- Ouais ça va, répondis-je mécontent.

Je jetais un œil sur le sol, posait ma main à côté de moi et trouvant un bout de tissu avec écris dessus : « n'espère pas que ça se reproduira ». Je ricanais et le barman se pencha vers moi :

- J'ai trouver ça par terre, c'est à toi non ?

Je souris. De la chaîne pendouillait une montre en argent :

- Non, c'est à mon chibi. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'occuper de la lui rendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà j'espère que cette fic vous as plut, j'éttend vos impressions sur mon lemon et tou le reste.

Merci de m'avoir lu :)

(et pardonnez moi encore mes fautes d'orthographes)


End file.
